Forever Mine
by Joan the demigod wizard
Summary: Sebastian has had a crush on Blaine for a while now, though he hasn't done anything about it. Then one day he meets Kurt, and everything changes. HE HAS TO HAVE KURT AS HIS OWN! And Sebastian will stop at nothing to get his goal. (Rated M for future chapters, and just to be safe!) DARKFIC!
1. Blaine Warbler on the Mind

**A/N/: This is my first dark fic. I HAVE to say a HUGE thank you to DarkGreenForest4 for planting the idea and helping me with a few things. THANKS A LOT DarkGreenForest4! **  
**This story is for you! (I really hope you like it!)**

**I know I already have another story that's a WIP, but I'm totally stuck on it right now. And I have this one all planed out. See? *holds up the mighty lists of chapters* So all I have to do is stick to my plan…. *crosses fingers* If all goes according to plan, there should be 31 chapters. **

**And again, I do not know how often I'll be able to update, since I still do not have internet at home. (-_-')**

_OH! Before I forget! I'll put a warning at the top of each chapter. But here is the over all warnings…_  
_**KIDNAPPING! ABUSE! BLOOD! BEATING! SWEARING! RAPE!**_

(So if any of that, or guy/guy isn't your cup of tea then ….. GTFO! Anyways, thanks for reading. I'm looking forward to the reviews!)

DISCLAIMER: Nope! Still don't own Glee. Ryan does!

SUMMARY:  
Sebastian (thinks he) loves Blaine, but hasn't done anything about it. Then he meets Kurt and nothing else matters anymore.

CHAPTER 1:  
Blaine Warbler on the mind.

**_WARNINGS:_**  
**_None._**

((And now for the story))

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sebastian smirked as he sat in the Warblers common room. He was watching Blaine dance around as he sang (once again). That was a sight he would never grow tired of watching. Yes, he did like Blaine. No, he hadn't done anything about it yet. As the darker hair male finished his song, he sat down next to the taller male and grinned at him. Oh how Sebastian wanted to shove Blaine against the nearest wall and run his hans over that lightly tanned body while he kissed him.

"Seb? Are you even listening to me?"

Sebastian shook his head and smirked at the tan male. Of course he wasn't listening. But he couldn't just flat out say that. So instead he cleared his throat.

"Sorry Blaine." His voice as smooth as silk. "I was lost in thought. Could you repet yourself for me?"

Blaine laughed. And it took all of his willpower for Sebastian top not jump him and kiss him deeply.

"I said we are getting a new kid tomorrow."

"Wait!" Sebastian's voice rose just slightly. But he didn't care. No one else was in the room then. The rest of the Warblers had left by then. "In the middle of the semester?"

"I know. Strange." Blaine hadn't caught the slight edge in the other male's voice. "I can't wait to meet him. I hope he can sing."

Sebastian only nodded his head as he stood up. He needed to get away.

"Where are you going, Seb?"

"I just remembered I have some homework I need to finish before tomorrow." He gave Blaine's right shoulder a gentle squeeze with a small smirk on on his face. "I'll see you are dinner."

"Don't stand me up." Blaine said, with another grin on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said, leaving the room.

Quickly he walked to his room. Once again thankful he didn't have to share it with anyone else. He shut the door and started pacing. He wasn't gong to lose **_HIS_** Blaine Warbler! And not to some new kid either! Not if Sebastian could help it.


	2. An ANgel on Earth

_**A/N/: I'm so, so, so, so, very sorry for not posting on Monday (like I said I would). But I didn't have internet, so sadly it couldn't be helped. But since you guys are so AWESOME I'm gonna upload TWO (2) chapters for this story today. Love you all!  
One last thing, a big THANK YOU to everyone who has left a review, favorited, and/or is following this story. Thank you!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I can't remember is I put one up in the first chapter, so just in case, here it is. I don't own anything besides the plot for this. And I share the idea with DarkForestGreen4!**_

_**Warnings For This Chapter: Swearing**_

The next day during lunch the normal buzz in the cafeteria seemed focused on one thing. Or rather, one person. The new guy. Sebastian really didn't care. He was looking around for Blaine, but hadn't spotted him just yet.

*Where the hell …* His thought stopped in mid-sentence. He had just seen the most beautiful male walk into the cafeteria. *That has to be the new kid.* He thought, watching him out of the corner of his eye. Sebastian was just slightly shocked by that thought. But that didn't stop the smirk from sliding on his lips. *This will be fun.*

As the new kid walked by, he leaned back a bit. Just enough to touch the new guy's arm.

"Hello." He said. "I'm Sebastian Smythe. You must be new here. Please have a seat with me." His voice all but purred.

The new male chewed on his bottom lip, as his eyes darted around. He seemed unsure of what to do. So Sebastian, being himself, felt the need to 'help'. Without a word, he stood up, gently took the tray and sat it down at his table.

"There. Just have a seat." He said, with a charming smile. "Are you looking for someone?"

That seemed to pull the pale male out of whatever stupor he must have been in.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Kurt Hummel." A faint blush colored his cheeks. "Yes, I am new here." His blue/gray/green eyes darted around the room again, before landing on the male (whom had taken his lunch). "Yes, I am looking for someone. Do you know Blaine Anderson?"

*His voice makes him even more like an angel.* Sebastian thought.

"Yes. I do know Blaine." The charming smile grew. "Please, have a seat."

Kurt chewed on his lip again as he looked around once more. He didn't see the shorter male around, and Sebastian was being nice. With a scarcely noticeable nod, he pulled a chair out and sat down. Sebastian nodded, and pushed the tray of food over.

"Did he say he would meet you here?" His voice softer. He pushed the tray of half eaten food to the side, and leaned forward slightly. He didn't want to scare Kurt Hummel.

"Yes." The pale male said as he glanced around the room again. His eyes staying on the doors for a few seconds longer.

Sebastian took the time to look him over. He couldn't help but notice how fair and soft his skin looked. He was having a hard time keeping himself from reaching out and touching a cheek. He didn't want Kurt to run away from him. As his eyes moved over the face, he noticed the nose, and the perfect eyebrows. Then he noticed the lips. He wanted to kiss those lips, but managed to keep himself in check. Sebastian looked up at Kurt's eyes, and felt like he would drown in them. (*And that would be fine with me.* He thought.) Finally his eyes landed on the hair. Rich (warm) chestnut in color, perfectly styled.

"Oh!" _HIS_ angel gasped and stood up, waving his hand on the air.

Sebastian jumped when he heard the gasp. He shook his head and followed the gaze. He saw Blaine Anderson walking towards them. And for a spilt moment, he wished the tan male hadn't walked in. He didn't want to share Kurt with anyone.

Blaine had a huge grin on his face as he waved back and headed over to the two.

"Hey Kurt. I see you met Sebastian." The pale male nodded as they sat down.

Sebastian didn't like the looks Blaine was giving Kurt. He also didn't like the blush that colored Kurt's cheeks (because of the looks). No, that wasn't right. He enjoyed seeing the color grace those cheeks. But he wanted to be the _ONLY_ reason for it. NOT Blaine Warbler Anderson.  
He would have to fix that, and as soon as possible.


	3. Changing Classes

_**A/N/: Here is the second chapter for today! It's not very long... but it's something at least.  
PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! Thanks again.**_

_**Warning(s): None in this chapter.**_

The next Monday (four days later), after the classes were done for the day he walked into the main office, offering his best charming smile. He made sure his voice would be as smooth as silk as well. He just had to have things work out for him.

"Hello Miss. Branch." Sebastian said, as he leaned on her desk (just slightly). "I was hoping you could do me just a small favor." When he said small, he held up his right hand and held his thumb and index finger very close together.

Miss. Molly Branch looked up, somewhat startled to have a student there.

"What can I do for you, Sebastian?" He asked, sitting down her book (after placing a piece of paper in it, to mark her spot).

"I need to change my classes."

"But Sebastian Smythe…" She trailed off.

He sat on the edge of her wooden desk, still smiling at her. "I know it's the middle of the semester, but I don't want to change all of my classes." He threw out a wink then. "I just need to move them around a bit." He pulled out a piece of paper, passed it over to Molly, and leaned back.

She looked down at the paper for several moments before she turned to her computer. "Lets see here…" She murmured as she scanned the screen. "I can move your French class. Switch it with the health class…" She trailed off again as she started typing.

Sebastian was pleased as he left Miss. Brach's office. He was able to switch about 60% of his classes. More than he thought he would be able to when he first walked into the office. He now had several classes with Kurt.

*And I will learn everything about him too.* He thought as he whistled and headed for his room.

A/N: The second note. So, some how I managed to upload the wrong chapter for the story... don't even ask me. I don't know how I did it. Anyways, so this is the real chapter!


	4. Asking Kurt out (The first time)

**A/N/: **Hey guys! Another Monday, which means another update! I hope you like this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** See chapter one

**WARNING(s):** None... Strange

_**Chapter 4: Asking Kurt out (The first time)**_

It was nearly three weeks later when Sebastian got his chance. He had been planing on asking _HIS_angel out since the first moment he spotted him in the cafeteria. The bell just rang, singling the end on health class. And he knew Kurt had a study hall next. (_*Right before lunch.*_ He thought, with a smirk.) Without any other Warblers around, Sebastian felt it was the perfect time. He walked into the classroom, quickly scanned the tables and smiled when he saw _HIS_angel.

Kurt was sitting at a table near the back. His history textbook out in front of him, along with a notebook (which was opened to an empty page). His left hand rested on the textbook, as his right hand flew across the paper, taking notes. (_*In his neat handwriting.*_ Sebastian thought as he quickly took his normal seat.) He smirked as he watched _HIS_ angel work so hard. Everything the pale male did caused his to watch. (Not that he minded in the least.)

Finally, after what felt like hours to Sebastian, Mr. Brook left the room for a few minutes and he jumped at his chance. Quickly he pulled out a piece of paper and after writing on it for a few moments, he threw it over to Kurt. At first _HIS_angel didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in his own notes. It wasn't until his hand bumped the ball of paper that he sat down his pencil and looked around the at it. Then ever so slowly he looked up and around the room. But no one was looking at him. With no clues, he carefully opened the paper and read the words.  
Quickly he looked up and around, hoping to catch someone looking at him. And he did that time. Kurt caught Sebastian looking at him.

_*No.*_ He thought. _*Looking isn't the right word. He's staring at me. And hard.*_ He looked away quickly, as a pale pink blush colored his cheeks.

He grabbed a pen, flattened out the paper and quickly wrote something. With one more quick glance, making sure Mr. Brook wasn't back yet, he threw the paper back to Sebastian. Just as the taller male caught the paper, the teacher came back in. Mr. Brook looked around, and after seeing nothing was out of place, and all the kids were in their seats, he sat down at his desk and picked up the newspaper once more. Sebastian quickly flattened out the paper, taking care not to tear it, and read it.

(The notes)_**Hey Kurt -**_  
**_I know we don't talk much, but I was hoping you would go out with me?_**

**_Seb-_****  
****_Do you mind if I call you that? I hope not. I kinda like it. True, we don't talk much, which is a shame. You seem like a great guy. I'm flattered that you want to go out with me. But there is a problem. I'm already dating Blaine. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends though._****  
****_Kurt E. Hummel._**

Five words. That was all it took, and Sebastian was pissed off. He was beyond pissed off. But he couldn't let that get to him right then. He had a plan to work on. As soon as the bell rang he was the first male out of the room. He had to get away. (_*Before I say something stupid.*_ He thought, keeping his head down.) His ego was hurt. Not that Sebastian would tell anyone that. Besides, he had plans to work on then.

**A/N/:  
**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Please leave me feed back! For real every time I get a review I grin.


	5. wounded ego and planing

_**A/N/: What? another update on another story? O.O This is crazyness! Just so you know, I now have two fics up as well. One is under Harry Potter and the other one is under Percy Jackson! (The title for my Harry Potter one is simply A collect of one shots... and the title for my Percy Jackson one is Drabbles...) PLEASE GO READ THEM TOO! *gets down on knees and begs* Okay... moving on from that. So here is chapter five! And if I have time today, I might even be posting another chapter... Maybe. Okay, okay, ON WITH THE STORY NOW! One last thing... I have a poll on my profile. Please go and vote, it would help me A LOT! THANKS EVERYONE!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own Glee... :(**_

_WARNINGS: Swearing, Boy/Boy cuddles (I don't even know why I warn anyone of that...) and IDEAS OF KIDNAPPING!_

**_A/N/ 2: Just had to say one more thing, so the number for the chapters are gonna be a bit messed up now. Because I am trying to make them longer for you guys, so I am combining a couple of them here and there. I hope it works out in the end._**

* * *

Sebastian paced his dorm room as he sighed. He hadn't counted on Blaine fucking Anderson to move so damn fast. But he wasn't going to let that stop him. If anything, it simply fueled him. Fueled his need to win. And fuel his need to always have the best. And as far as he saw things, Kurt Hummel was the best male to ever walk by him. And Sebastian would stop at nothing to get him.  
He skipped the rest of his classes and even managed to skip out of Warblers practice. He got away with it, by telling a few people he had a major headache. (And it was close to being a migraine.) People left him alone after that. He paced the room, running his left hand through his hair as he glared and tried to think of something. Anything that would help him with **his **endgame plan. He would get his prize!

_*It might take some fucking time...*_ He thought, pausing and looking out his window. _*But it will be worth everything!*_

**"No! Not it,"** He turned away from the window and sat down at his desk. **"HIM!"** His voice low, as he smirked. **"Kurt fucking Hummel will be mine!"** Sebastian grabbed a pen, opened a random notebook and started writing down ideas.

* * *

Nearly a week passed since the note, and Kurt thought that maybe Sebastian had moved on. After all, the taller male hadn't spoken to him since then. And truthfully, Kurt was fine. He was getting by in his classes (even got caught up, thanks to Blaine, Jeff and Nick) and he was enjoying his free time with Blaine.

**"I just ..."** He started, as he was leaning against Blaine's chest. They were in Blaine's room, watching the third Harry Potter movie.

**"Hey now."** Blaine said, as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend. **"Are you still going on about Seb? I told you he is fine."**

The pale male sighed as he moved his head and looked at the dark haired male. Worry was clear in his story gray eyes. **"I know." **He began. **"It's just weird. He won't talk to me, and he hardly even looks at me now." **He gave a little shrug.

Blaine shook his head, held in a sigh and kissed the top of Kurt's head. **"Don't worry babe. He'll come around soon enough."**

* * *

Little did the couple know what Sebastian Smythe was up to. True, he wasn't talking to Kurt (or Blaine for the matter), but that didn't mean he wasn't watching **_HIS_**angel at every chance he got. (Which was a lot!) Since the first failed attempt at asking Kurt out, Sebastian had started carrying around a light blue notebook. No one questioned it. But the notebook didn't have school work in it.  
In that light blue notebook was notes on Kurt and different ideas on how he could ask him out. Several ideas were crossed out (or even scribbled out).

Sebastian had to find the perfect way! Of course he always had plan b, if all else failed. He flipped to the end of the notebook, read the page and smirked. On the page in question was a _**DETAILED**_idea/plan on how he could kidnap Kurt. He pulled a pen out of his pants pocket and wrote down another note. (_'Use the family cabin. No one goes there anymore. Perfect place!'_) He grinned down at his page until he heard footsteps. With a flick of his wrist, the notebook was closed as he looked up and breathed out when the student went by (without even looking at him).

_*Too fucking close, Bassie.*_ He thought, with a shake of his head. _*Fucking sloppy boy.*_ He stood up and headed outside. _*You need to wat_ch your ass _more. You can't let everyone know what you are planning. You are not going to let your planning go to waste. Fucking sloppy!*_ He shook his head again as the door closed behind him. As he sat outside, in the sunlight, he caught sight of _**HIS**_angel with him (again). _*Soon we'll be together Kurt. __MY_ angel.* He thought, quickly looking away.


	6. Asking Kurt out (second time)

_**GUESS WHO GOT HER STUFF TOGETHER AND FINALLY GOT A WIFI ATTANE THINGY AND GOT INTERNET SINGLE IN HER ROOM?! *points to herself* I DID!  
And that means I'll be able to update even more! So here is chapter 6 of Foever Mine! **_

_**PEACE, BOWTIES, AND KLAINE LOVE!**_

**_CHAPTER 6: Asking Kurt out (Second time)_**

_Warning(s): STALKING! Swearing! (Why do I even place this as a warning now? I mean It's damn near in every chapter... uhhhh moving on... XD)_

* * *

Saturday... a day Sebastian looked forward to every week. He claimed it was his "lazy day", but really (at least lately) he has been watching Kurt, or looking at him up on line. Reading anything and everything he could. Though right at the moment he was sitting in his room, leaning against his bed with his laptop on his lap. He was on Kurt's Facebook page, with a _very creepy_ smirk on his lips. He was liking each and every one of Kurt's pictures. (And there were a lot!)

After nearly two hours he stretched his arms above his head as he laned back. He knew he wasn't close to being half way done with the pictures yet, but he had something else he needed to do. Sitting his computer on his bed, Sebastian got up, (stretching some more), grabbed his phone and left his room. He wanted more pictures of _**HIS**_****angel. No, that wasn't right. he NEEDED more pictures. The ones he had were kind of old. He craved new ones. He spent the next two hours looking for the angel. Sebastian didn't find him, but he did manage to find Jeff and Nick. They had to know where **_HIS_**pale angel was. Or at the very least, know someone who would have the answers.

**"Nick! Jeff!"** He called out, picking up his speed a bit.

The best friends stopped and Nick looked back.

**"Sebastian!"** He replied. grinning. **"What's up?" **

**"Do either of you know where Kurt is? We were paired up in French class, and I want to get a head start on the** **project."** The lie flowed from his lips like water over a flat rock. He didn't even have to think to cover his tracks.

The two shared a look before Jeff answered.

**"He went home for the weekend." **

Sebastian's first thought was to kick something, then to yell and then swear at either something or someone. But he didn't. Sebastian Smythe didn't act like that. Not any more. He took a deep breath in his nose and let it out slowly as a smile slide onto his lips.

**"Okay. thanks for the information."** With those seven words out of his mouth, he turned and headed back for his room. He wasn't pleased, to say the least. But at least he knew what his next plan action of action was.

He quickly shut his door, grabbed his laptop and checked his facebook. Nothing new (with Kurt) was there. A smirk grew on his lips as he sent a message to Kurt.

_~~FACEBOOK MESSAGE~~~  
Hey Kurt!  
Hope you are having a relaxing weekend, at home. I can not seem to get this question off of my mind. So here goes.  
How about you dump Blaine and go out with me?_

After he sent it, Sebastian checked the time and left for dinner (leaving his phone in his room to charge). He got back to hs dorn nearly two hours later, and checked his messages. He didn't think he would have a reply already, but he was wrong.

_~~~FACEBOOK MESSAGE~~~  
Hello Seb.  
I am having a relaxing weekend at home. It's nice to see my friends again. It's also good to see my dad again.  
As for your question, I'm sorry to do this, but I'm not going to break up with Blaine just because you say so. I love Blaine.  
Again, I'm sorry. Kurt H. _

Sebastian sat there, staring at his laptop. He couldn't believe what he just read.  
No one, but no one ever told Sebastian Smythe no. And twice at that!

_*You'll pay Kurt Hummel.* _He thought, shoving the computer to the side. _*Mark my fucking words! You will be mine!*_


End file.
